Tale of A Beautiful Demoness
by LeafBun
Summary: Sess/Kag love story. Tale about a demoness and demon who fell in love, but is their love strong enough to withstand all consequences?
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This fic is posted early due to a special event. Since Chocolate is the only one  
  
who voted, this chapter is up.   
  
Dedicated: Prologue is dedicated to Dragongirl's grandma. (You guys can tell me if you want a  
  
chapter dedicated to you.)  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own the Inuyasha cast.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Prologue   
  
"How could you Sesshoumaru! You betrayed me!" screamed Kagome, as clear, hot tears  
  
streamed down her face. The tears soon froze into icicles in the cold weather. Kagome and  
  
Sesshoumaru were standing on the coldest mountain, where nothing was able to survive. (Except  
  
a few special flowers and them. Can't tell you anymore, or I'll give it away.) Their friends  
  
looked up with worry at the base of the mountain as a bone chilling breeze passed by.   
  
"Kagome, please listen. I didn't betray you and I didn't mean to hurt you." Sesshoumaru  
  
shouted over the noisy wind as his tears rolled down his face. The wind was getting stronger, and  
  
the snow was falling rapidly, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome didn't seem to realize it at all.  
  
"How can you expect me to trust you again. You put your land before me!"  
  
"Kagome, I love you and I would give up everything just to be with you. Just trust me one  
  
more time, and we will move to a secluded place and start a family there." pleaded Sesshoumaru  
  
as he extended his hand for Kagome to take.  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Don't you know how much pain you have caused me!? I am never listening to  
  
you again." retorted Kagome as she ignored Sesshoumaru's request. Sesshoumaru felt  
  
emotionally wounded, but ignored it as he continued to plead with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Listen, and I will explain what happened."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I don't want to listen. Prepare to DIE!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared and stood still as Kagome unsheathed her sword and aimed straight  
  
for his heart. Their friends started to scream, "Kagome, NO! STOP!"  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Author's notes: I know it's short. Please tell me what you think. Point out all the mistakes you  
  
see to me.   
  
Next chapter: The Beginning of It All, how the fic begins. (How it lead to the above.) Kouga is  
  
trusted with his first mission, but can he handle it? If he fails, he would have lost to  
  
Sesshoumaru. 


	2. The Beginning Of It All

Author's Notes: Hi, I am doing review responses at the end of this chapter. Also, tell me if you  
  
want me to email you when I update this fic! There will also be teasers after each chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: The Inuyasha cast belong to Rumiko T. The plot of this story belongs to whoever  
  
wrote this movie. (I can't translate Chinese names.)  
  
IMPORTANT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED! : This chapter is the real  
  
beginning! It shows what happens that leads to that event. (Prologue.) The prologue is almost the  
  
end of the fic! If you are still confused, you can email me, and I will explain it better.  
  
Dedicated: Mistress Fluffy (sorry, I'm underage to do a lemon, maybe when I'm older.)   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
The Beginning Of It All  
  
"Kouga," called Inutaisho, sitting on something like a throne, "I have something for you to do,  
  
and it's really important. You will deliver this chest of jewels to the capitol and give it to the  
  
emperor. Do not handed it to anyone else, is that clear?" asked Inutaisho as he pointed to a chest  
  
of glittering jewels.  
  
"Yes master," said Kouga with a smile, happy to be entrusted with something important  
  
for once, "I won't fail you."  
  
"Lets hope so. If you can't, just say so, and I will have Sesshoumaru do it."  
  
"No! I can do it Master, trust me."  
  
"Fine, but if you fail, you will never be trusted again. Now go, and take some men with you,  
  
there are many thieves from here to the capitol."  
  
"I will, I'll go assemble our men right now." stated Kouga, happiness evident in his voice.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Mistress Kagome, Mistress Kagome!" called a servant youkai as she rushed in through the  
  
entrance of her Master's bedroom. It was huge, with reddish, and pinkish walls with silk curtains  
  
and banners decorating the room. The youkai knelt down in front of Kagome and bowed low, "I  
  
have information. The world's greatest martial arts dojo (anyone have any suggestions on what to  
  
call the dojo?) master has sent his disciples to deliver valuable jewelry to the capitol."  
  
"Really?"asked Kagome not moving an inch from where she lay on her white futon before the  
  
servant interrupted her nap. Kagome had her eyes half closed, but was listening to every word the  
  
youkai said. Kagome was wearing a long sky blue dress, with dark blue sashes tied around her  
  
waist that flowed down to her feet. She had two diamond earrings and light blue eye shadow,  
  
that matched her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, Milady."  
  
"This will be interesting, they claim to be powerful, lets see if they can prevent me from  
  
stealing the chest."  
  
"Of course they can't Milady, no one can stand up against you and live."  
  
"We will see, we will see. Prepare to steal that chest, I will see how many delivers there  
  
are." said Kagome calmly as she slipped off the futon and prepared to meet the Deliverers.  
  
Kagome straightened out her dress and waved a hand to dismiss the servant as she redid her hair,  
  
which had become a bit tangled from sleeping.   
  
"Yes Milady, I will assemble our girls and wait for your order to attack." said the servant as  
  
she backed out the door while still bowing.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Hurry, we have to keep moving before it gets dark!" hollered out Kouga getting slightly  
  
irritated because of the slowness. They had been traveling for hours on the dusty, dirt road, and  
  
thankfully they haven't met any of the thieve tribes yet.  
  
"Yeah, Kouga is right." piped in Miroku, the third disciple of Inutaisho, who was one of  
  
the worst martial artist and not a very bright demon. (As in intelligence, not glowing. Sorry  
  
Miroku fans for putting him down, I really am. Also, he is not perverted in this story.)  
  
"We are trying to go as fast as we can Kouga." replied the men, looking like they haven't had  
  
a bite of food in ages. They were all tired, dirty, and extremely smelly.  
  
"Do you think I like traveling this fast?" screamed Kouga while clenching his fists. "I am  
  
doing this, because this section of land is known for its thieves and if we don't hurry, we might  
  
not even make it out alive!"  
  
Just as Kouga finished his last sentence, three packs of demon thieves arrived on the scene,  
  
weapons drawn while baring their razor sharp teeth. They were surrounded. "This is great. Just  
  
Great! said Kouga sarcastically, drawing out his own sword and commanding his men, "Don't be  
  
afraid, and prepare to fight!" Even though Kouga said not to fear, fear was clearly written all over  
  
his face.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Next time: Kouga meets Kagome, and they aren't exactly on friendly terms. Sesshoumaru is sent  
  
on a mission by Inutaisho, and Inuyasha makes an entrance!   
  
Here are the review responses  
  
bee3: thanx for being the first one to review!  
  
shinoku: glad that you like this. Dragongirl is just crazy for Sess/kag fics!  
  
Mistress Fluffy: There, I dedicated this chappy to you! Sorry for not being able to do a lemon!  
  
I'm just way to young and innocent. (Yeah right, if you minus all the evil things I've done.) ^_^!  
  
Fluffy li: I updated as soon as I had time, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Emme: I know, when I watched the movie, that's what I thought. That's why I'm writing this fic!  
  
Vampirebunny: hope my explanation on top helped. The reason their on a mountain, you'll just  
  
have to find out as you continue reading. (Don't wanna give it away now, do I?)  
  
Jessica: Yeah, I forgot to mention it, but I am what you would call translating a Chinese soap  
  
opera into English with the Inuyasha cast. No, Sesshoumaru won't die, and Inuyasha will be in  
  
the next chappy.  
  
Sweecenck: I updated! Hope you enjoyed this.  
  
Ladyofthedragons: Happy to hear that your intrigued by this.   
  
CrissyKitty: The chapter is a bit longer, but still quite short, sorry!   
  
ForestKarma: Sorry for the short prologue. Though this chapter isn't any better! ^_^!  
  
Mercyangelofdeath: Thanx for thinking this is interesting. Hope you liked reading this chapter.  
  
Kitty: No, I won't kill Sess, or else Dragongirl would have killed me! (Even though she's all the  
  
way across the world from me.)  
  
MysticalAngel: Finally updated, though it wasn't that long was it? Ne way, update your stories  
  
sooner too! 


	3. The Encounter With Mistress Kagome

Author's Notes: Don't own any of the Inuyasha cast, and the plot. (Got it from a movie) v_v  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
The Encounter With Mistress Kagome   
  
  
  
  
  
"Kou- Kouga? Wh-what sh-should w-we d-d-do?" asked one of the men trembling in fear.  
  
"Why are you scared? You were trained by our master." replied Kouga trying to sound  
  
brave.  
  
"Hand over the chest, and I might spare you." stated the lizard youkai leader, who had dry,  
  
green, scaly skin, and a horrible odor.  
  
"If you hand it over to him, I will make sure you die a most painful death." said the bear  
  
youkai leader, who was covered in brown fur with midnight black eyes.  
  
"You'll hand it to me, because if you don't, I will do something that is worse then death."  
  
said the last youkai leader, which was an eagle. He had sharp claws, and deep red eyes.  
  
"Kouga, maybe we should just leave the chest and run." suggested a man.  
  
"No, or Master will think I am incapable of such a small task." replied Kouga, while he was  
  
considering running if things really turned ugly.   
  
"Kouga's right, we have to deliver this chest like what Master said, even if we die trying. We  
  
can't have it fall into the hands of thieves." added Miroku, trying to act brave to impress Kouga  
  
and the men.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^   
  
"Sesshoumaru." called Inutaisho, with a small smile.  
  
"Yes Master?" asked Sesshoumaru, curious as to why he was summoned.  
  
"I want you to go find information on the emperor. Then you will report back to me on how  
  
the emperor is doing and if he is still able to protect his people."  
  
"Yes, when should I leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible, I am counting on you. You are the best disciple I have out of the  
  
rest."  
  
"What about Kouga and Miroku?"  
  
"Kouga is to prideful and loves to receive credit for everything. Miroku is easily persuaded   
  
and tricked. So don't let me down."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^   
  
"Are you going to hand it over or not." yelled the leader of the lizards angrily, while stomping  
  
his foot impatiently.  
  
Before any of them could speak, they caught the scent of fresh sakura blossoms and jasmine.  
  
Then out of the air landed Kagome in front of the lizard youkai with her back facing him.  
  
Kagome had a slight smile on her face as she said asked, "Why are all of you on my land?"  
  
"This is your land?" asked the bear youkai. "We'll leave as soon as he hands over the  
  
chest, and maybe I'll allow you to come with me and be one of my concubines."  
  
"Sure, when hell freezes over, I will become your concubine, but they will not be handing  
  
the chest to any of you." stated Kagome just as calm as before.  
  
"Boss, lets get out of here." said the advisors of the three packs, before the leaders could say  
  
anything else.  
  
"Why," asked the leaders. "I am not running from a girl! No matter how beautiful she is."  
  
"I have learned about her, she is the deadly demoness who gets everything her way, if she  
  
doesn't, she'll kill you. She is capable of killing someone in less then a blink of an eye."   
  
"What's her name?"  
  
" Kagome, Mistress Kagome. The most beautiful demoness in the whole land."  
  
"WHAT! Did you say 'Mistress Kagome?'"  
  
"Yeah boss."  
  
"Why is she here? You could have told me earlier! Retreat! We will not give up on that  
  
chest!" called the three as their voices got farther and farther away.  
  
"Thank you," said Kouga sighing with relief.  
  
  
  
"Don't thank me this early, because I want that chest too."  
  
"What!" said all of them as they got back into defensive position.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back later for it, but now I have something better to do. So until  
  
then, I wish you luck." said Kagome faking concern. "Just to let you know, you are trespassing  
  
on my land. I will be back sooner then you think, to claim what is mine and punish you for  
  
trespassing."  
  
As soon as she finished, she left before any of them could say a letter. Kagome's scent is  
  
the only evidence that she was ever there.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Kouga and the group stopped at a small village and decided to spend the night there. Just as  
  
they were tying down the horses, the pack leaders were back again, but this time with three times  
  
as many men as before. "This time no one is going to be able to rescue you!" exclaimed the  
  
happy eagle leader. "We are out of Mistress Kagome's land!"  
  
"Even without her, you will not be able to steal this chest." said Kouga while trying to  
  
come up with a plan.   
  
The three leaders called out, "Charge," and were going to attack when a light blue cloth that  
  
was close to transparent crashed into the earth creating a large crater. The cloth seemed to extend  
  
from the heaven to the earth. Then out of the dark night, came running hundreds of female  
  
warriors.  
  
The two in the front were the generals, followed by four columns of warriors. The two  
  
columns outside were holding lanterns to light the way, while the middle two were handling  
  
beautiful, polished swords that glowed in the dark, cold night. Then they began to split up around  
  
the cloth so that there is two columns on each side. Then they all knelt down, with their heads  
  
bowed.  
  
The leaders were amazed, never in their life had they seen any army as graceful and  
  
beautiful as this one. Then, Kagome with her arms extended and hair flaring out behind her  
  
slid down the cloth and landed in front of all four leaders.   
  
"I will be taking the chest from here now." calmly stated Kagome, "I will not hesitate to  
  
kill you if you don't."  
  
"Don't think I don't hurt females, pretty." said the lizard youkai as he walked up to  
  
Kagome and pointed the sword at her. Kagome did not even flinch. All of a sudden, Kagome  
  
spun around and grabbed the sword her general was holding and unsheathed it in less then a  
  
second and knocked the sword from the lizard. Then she started slashing with her sword,  
  
no one could see what she was slashing at until she stopped and there was deep scars on the  
  
lizard leader's face. He howled in pain and retreated immediately.   
  
The leaders left were scared witless, she was so fast they only saw a blur, then the demon's  
  
face was close to shredded. "You can keep the chest." said the remaining thieves as they  
  
retreated.  
  
Kagome turned toward Kouga and said, "Either hand over the chest, or end up like him."  
  
Kouga reluctantly handed it over and scrambled away calling over his shoulder, "I will  
  
not forget this humiliation, one day you will pay."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sesshoumaru had overhead some villagers talking as he ordered his dinner at a small  
  
restaurant built from straws and mud , "The emperor has been in bed for months now. I hope he  
  
gets well soon."   
  
"Get well, get well from what? I heard he has a new concubine and is spending all his time  
  
with her. He isn't sick or anything like that. If you ask me, he should just retire and let his son  
  
take over." said another.  
  
Sesshoumaru registered all this in his mind and continued to eat his dinner.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Kagome opened the chest and looked inside. It was full of gold and silver. "This isn't  
  
what you were looking for was it, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha her old friend that had just arrived.  
  
Kagome turned around and greeted him, "No, but I will continue looking, I will find it.  
  
Oh Inuyasha, before I forget..."  
  
"Yeah Kagome, what is it you want to say."  
  
"Well, I heard you had a fiancee, and that she is really beautiful."  
  
"I, um, well, sort of." stuttered Inuyasha, a blush creeping up his face.   
  
"Don't be embarrassed in front of me Inuyasha, after all, my master and your father were  
  
really good friends. Not mention the fact we have been friends for more then half out life."  
  
"Well, you see."  
  
"No, I don't see."  
  
"I haven't even met her yet. Though, I am sure her beauty will never be able to compare to  
  
you."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't embarrass me. I'm not that beautiful at all. Why don't we go back to my  
  
fortress and have some dinner, okay."  
  
"Sure, but I am positive you are the most beautiful demoness on this earth."  
  
"We are returning back to our fort, Inuyasha will be joining us for dinner." Kagome called to  
  
her troops, ignoring Inuyasha's last comment. Then they started walking back, the warriors  
  
following behind their leader, who is merciless in battle, but really kind when she is not, as long  
  
as she isn't pissed off and people aren't against her, they will stay in one piece.  
  
The villagers slowly crept out of their hiding places and looked at the mess and blood,  
  
slowly they began the long process of repairing their beloved village, ruined in one night. This  
  
incident will be passed down from generation to generation, and nobody will ever forget what  
  
happened that night. The scary thieves and the beautiful and graceful female warriors with their  
  
powerful goddess-like leader.   
  
The village had also learned a good lesson, never let groups of youkai's carrying weapons stay  
  
for the night. It will cause great grief.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Next time: Kagome continues to search and the thief leaders hires an assassin to kill her. Who  
  
will save her when she is caught? Well, it definitely isn't going to be Inuyasha, since he is on a  
  
trip. Then who? (Isn't that obvious? Sesshoumaru duh!) 


	4. Double Trick

Yay! I finally got over my writer's block and finished writing my speech! I am so happy that I  
  
decided to put the next chapter up early!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha cast belongs to Rumiko T.  
  
Important Notes: Everyone is OOC!  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Double Trick  
  
  
  
"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha looking at her worriedly. Kagome had been looking for the  
  
Jewel her Master told her to find before her death, but Kagome didn't even have a trace where it  
  
might be.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine. The way your looking at me, it seems as though I'll die any minute  
  
now." Kagome replied trying to assure her old friend that she was fine.  
  
"How can you not worry when there is so many people after this Jewel."  
  
"No use worrying. Even if we worry, the Jewel wouldn't just show up."  
  
"Your right, I'll go out and see what I can do to help."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." said Kagome thankfully as she got up to go for a walk to clear her  
  
mind.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Naraku!" yelled his mother, the Mistress of the Red Flower Army. Currently, their base is in  
  
a underground tunnel.  
  
"Yes mother?" asked Naraku as he bowed before her.  
  
"I need to meditate for somewhere around a year. When I am done, my powers will be  
  
unstoppable! Mwah ha ha ha! So I don't want anyone to disturb me, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Good, also I want you to start searching for the Jewel I told you about."  
  
"I will, but where do I start searching?"  
  
"I don't know, but you have to go to the capitol and discuss with the emperor's 'faithful'  
  
servant Yura on how to over throw him."  
  
"I'll leave right away."  
  
As Naraku closed the door to his mother's room, he ordered everybody to not disturb her  
  
unless they wish to die. The only ones allowed in would be the maids who would bring her food,  
  
but can't make a sound."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Kagome walked into a nearby village when an arrow zoomed toward her. She caught it  
  
with ease and read the note attached to it.  
  
Dear Mistress Kagome,  
  
I, Ronoko, would like a word with you. It is really important, so come quickly. I  
  
am in the forest a mile from the village you are at.  
  
Kagome looked at the letter, but didn't trust it. She went anyway, to see this Ronoko. As  
  
she entered the shady, green forest, there stood a youkai around the 30's. She was about to ask if  
  
he was this Ronoko guy when he fell to the ground and started to moan in pain. Kagome's kind  
  
nature kicked in and rushed to help him.  
  
Just as she bent down to see what was wrong, Ronoko tapped Kagome's pressure point, and  
  
paralyzed Kagome. "What I heard was right, you are powerful, but your weakness is your  
  
kindness."  
  
Kagome glared at him, telling him with her eyes that once she got out of this, he will have  
  
a most painful death. Ronoko grabbed her and pulled her into a restaurants in the village she was  
  
in earlier. Then he began ordering a bunch of food with lots of wine. The people and youkais in  
  
the restaurants kept starring at Kagome. They were entranced by her beauty and wondering why  
  
she was with such an plain looking youaki, who everybody could tell was much older then her.  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Kagome menacingly.  
  
"I get paid if I bring your head back to the three youkai leaders."  
  
"You mean those dimwits!"  
  
"Whatever, as long as I get paid, I don't care."  
  
Kagome was getting really mad when Sesshoumaru walked in and sat at their table since  
  
there was none left. Sesshoumaru looked from Ronoko to a close to exploding Kagome. Then he  
  
asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"What, huh?" Ronoko was trying to figure out who he was talking to.  
  
"I thought you told me your name was Ronoko, not what huh." said Kagome  
  
sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, your talking to me." said Ronoko putting down his wine.  
  
"Yes I am talking to you."  
  
"Okay, like she said, my name is Ronoko."  
  
"Um, Ronoko."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why isn't she moving and glaring daggers at you?"  
  
"I'm not afraid to say it, but I am a paid assassin to kill her."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Why are you guys talking like I don't exist!" Kagome said her eyes were beginning to  
  
glow red.   
  
"Well how about we have a match." said Sesshoumaru with a smirk, "If you win, I will  
  
pay for this meal and I won't bug you anymore."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"But if I win, you let her go."  
  
"Sure, but you won't win. I can tell you are just fresh out of training." (It's true! Sesshoumaru  
  
isn't that strong YET! Kagome and Ronoko are stronger right now! But that will change as the  
  
story progresses.)  
  
"I'm not done, and you have to call her master and become her disciple."  
  
"Fine, lets go outside and see who wins."  
  
"I never said we were fighting."  
  
"Then what? I can beat you at everything."  
  
Sesshoumaru took out a dagger and placed it on the table. "Who ever can stab himself the  
  
most, and lives wins."  
  
"What! Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I'll go first since I came up with it." Sesshoumaru took the dagger and stabbed  
  
himself and grunted in pain. "Now it's your turn, help me pull the dagger out."  
  
"Never mind, you win." Ronoko was going to leave when Sesshoumaru grabbed him and  
  
said, "Keep your promise and free her. Don't forget to call her Master."  
  
Ronoko undid his trick and got on his knees and bowed to Kagome and called her  
  
Master. Then Ronoko ran out totally embarrassed. The others in the restaurant started laughing  
  
and resumed eating. Kagome rushed to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Are you okay? Why did you do  
  
that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru seeing the worried looked smiled and said, "I'm fine." then he took out the  
  
dagger and there was no wounds at all.   
  
"Huh?"Kagome asked surprised.  
  
Then Sesshoumaru put his finger on the blade and pushed in. The blade went inside the  
  
handle, the dagger was a fake. "Where did you learn to do that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"From him." replied Sesshoumaru, "He showed me not everyone plays fairly."   
  
Kagome smiled at him and laughed, unable to hold it in an longer. "Thanks for helping  
  
me." said Kagome and then went back to her fortress.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
  
  
"Hey Ronoko!" called the three youkais as they came out from their hiding places.  
  
Ronoko turned to them and looked at them with annoyance.  
  
"Did you kill her?" asked all three.  
  
"If you want to kill her, do it yourself."  
  
"We would if we could. We'll pay a higher price, does that sound good to you?"  
  
"No!" Ronoko turned and walked away when he overheard them say, "We'll just have to  
  
find someone else then."  
  
Ronoko in a flash was right in front of them. "If any of you harm my Master, I will kill  
  
you." then he was gone.  
  
The three youkai leaders just stood there stuttering, " Ma- Master? We send him to kill  
  
her and he becomes her disciple!" screamed the lizard youkai.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Next Chapter: Sesshoumaru sees Kagome taking a bath and is entranced. They spend some time  
  
in a cave getting to know each other better.  
  
Review Responses  
  
CrissyKitty: Thanx for the name! I'll use it since you're the only one who even suggested one.  
  
Thanx again! Also, does this answer your question on how Kagome is gonna meet Sesshoumaru?  
  
MysticalAngel: I hope you feel better! So you can continue writing. I read Double Trouble  
  
before, and it's different form yours! So don't listen!  
  
Lynnie: Wow, you're the first one to ever tell me my fic is emotional and realistic. That realli  
  
inspired me! Also, in the real movie, they were samurai ! I just changed it!  
  
Chocolate: Hope you liked this chapter! I think Sess/Kag rocks too!  
  
Dandy: Of course not! Except for this fic.  
  
Baby-chan: Well, I was thinking about, no, I won't tell you. I'm evil!  
  
Ladyofthedragons: Can you tell me what you are confused about? I might be able to clear your  
  
confusion.  
  
Kikyo-hater: I updated! Did ya like it?  
  
Sesshoumaru lover1: Thanx for telling me U love my story!  
  
Shadow star: Glad to hear that it's something different form others.  
  
Jessica: Thanx for reviewing. I did my part of writing too! 


	5. The Poem

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, but just to tell you, for the past three days, my computer  
  
wasn't working properly, AND SOME OF YOUR REVIEWS DIDN'T SHOW UP! But I read  
  
everyone one of them, because I had the review alert on, it just didn't show up on the review  
  
thing! So right now, everything is messed up! And it will probably remain that way! I hate things  
  
that are not organized! v_v  
  
Hi, I'm dragongirl, and I just got back not to long ago! I noticed dragonlady forgot to give the  
  
preview of the next chapter, and she had some spelling mistakes!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha cast, and got plot from a movie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Poem  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at her troops, they were getting stronger by the day. Life was going well,  
  
if only she could locate the Jewel. Then it would be perfect, but luck wasn't with her. For three  
  
years, there were no traces of it whatsoever. "Why Master, did you give me such a hard task?"  
  
she whispered to the air.  
  
Then she walked toward the training grounds to practice some moves. "Mistress!" called a  
  
general.  
  
Kagome turned to the general and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha reported that a village north of here has a really important Jewel. He thinks it  
  
might be the one you're looking for."  
  
"Tell everyone I will be gone for a while. I put you in charge while I am gone, don't  
  
disappoint me."  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sesshoumaru had finally reached the dojo. When he was inside, he reported all that he  
  
knew to Inutaisho. Inutaisho was pleased that Sesshoumaru had completed his task well unlike  
  
Kouga and Miroku and told him to prepare for another task.   
  
"Now I want you to find a way to protect the emperor. Just try your best, because I know  
  
it's not an easy feat."  
  
"I will prepare right away." replied Sesshoumaru and left for his room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome had traveled for days reaching that village, only to find it was not the Jewel she  
  
was looking for. Inuyasha had made a mistake, but Kagome wasn't mad. Inuyasha had only  
  
wanted to help and didn't mean for her travel so far for nothing. Now Kagome was on her way  
  
back, pondering where in the world did her Master leave the Jewel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Sesshoumaru! Your back." cried Miroku, as he rushed over to Sesshoumaru and gave him  
  
a big hug "Master was furious with us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we messed up a delivery. Kouga was blamed for this really badly."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Finally Kouga, Miroku, and the men had arrived back at the dojo. They were dirty and hungry.  
  
Worse of all, they had failed. When they saw their Master, they had wanted to tell him  
  
everything. "Master, we were delivering the chest and really successful until..."  
  
"Which means you didn't accomplish this easy task."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, you were not strong enough to do this. I am afraid I might not be able to entrust  
  
you with any other mission. Now go and clean up. I don't want to hear any more excuses."  
  
Kouga and the others trudged out, everyone in a horrible mood.   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"That must of been really unbearable." said Sesshoumaru pitying Kouga.  
  
"Yeah, I was on the verge of tears." added Miroku. "Especially when Kouga lost Master's  
  
trust."  
  
Miroku broke into sobs. Crying out what he had been holding in. "Miroku, please stop it.  
  
I need to prepare for my next mission. I need to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Mmm, yes I do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome slipped out of her dress and into the cool, clean pond. Trying to wash away all her  
  
problems, Kagome ducked under water and swam as graceful as any sea creature. She came back  
  
up with a flip in the air and landed floating. Anyone passing by would have mistaken her for a  
  
goddess, which Sesshoumaru did exactly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks when he heard water sounds and turned to see a  
  
beautiful girl there playing with the water. She looked familiar, but he was to far away to really  
  
notice. "I should be moving, but I can't." Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Kagome swept her hands in arcs all around her, her power causing the water around her  
  
to rise up like fountains. Then she zoomed out from the middle of the fountain and grabbed her  
  
clothes and slipped into her robes in a flash. Then she was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw her leaving in the direction south from here, he followed out of  
  
curiosity. He reached a dark cave, and went inside. It was breath taking inside, then he saw her  
  
laying on a rock covered in lions fur. He walked up to her, the next second she had a sword  
  
aimed at his neck. Kagome was going to kill him for daring to peek at her and then following   
  
her, but refrained when she recognized him as the guy who saved her before.  
  
She put her sword down, and said, "It's you. If you hadn't helped me before, you would  
  
be in a coffin right now."  
  
"I know, and I am sorry for peeking."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Um, Kagome?"  
  
"How did you know!?!"  
  
"I just guessed."  
  
Then they sat together on the rock Kagome was laying on before and they got to know each  
  
other better. They talked about what they liked and disliked, soon Sesshoumaru drifted of into  
  
sleep with Kagome . Kagome woke up later and looked at him and smiled. She got up and at  
  
the rock near the entrance, carved in a poem.  
  
  
  
(I need a poem! Is anyone interested? They will be given full credit. If you are interested,  
  
email me at dragonruler211@sbcglobal.net. The poem must be about if they are destined  
  
to be together, they will meet again.   
  
If no one does the poem, it will be left blank. Later, it will just be referred to as the poem  
  
if no one volunteers.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Later Sesshoumaru awoke and noticed Kagome was gone. He smiled and remembered the  
  
time they had spent together. He got up and was going to continue his mission when his eyes  
  
caught sight of the poem. He traced a hand over the carved words and memorized it into his  
  
heart, then he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Next Chapter: Sesshoumaru is being followed by someone. Sesshoumaru gets badly wounded  
  
when he tried to interfere in Kagome and some youkai's business! Will Sesshoumaru survive, or  
  
will he die?   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Mistress Fluffy: He saw it! Kagome was sort of pissed. Hope you liked this chapter.   
  
CrissyKitty: Well, Sesshoumaru is older. Kagome will be helping Sesshoumaru on the road to  
  
get stronger, but it won't be easy! You'll find out later why. Though I'll tell you this much,  
  
Kagome in this fic will have more experience with the world outside than Sesshoumaru. She  
  
knows more about manipulations, assassins, and other things. Just read, everything will explain  
  
itself eventually!  
  
Sesshoumaru lover1: I updated, and thanks for loving this story!  
  
Chocolate: Thanks for telling me you love my fics very much!  
  
MysticalAngel: I'm happy she apologized! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Dandy: Nope, I'm not kidding!   
  
Ladyofthedragons: That's okay if you can't remember, if you have any other ?'s, I'll be glad to  
  
answer them!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks for thinking it's cool!   
  
KaJi No ToRi NaOsU: The movie's name is roughly translated into the White Hair Witch!   
  
Lynnie: Yay, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark/light princess: I updated!  
  
Sorry if I forgot anyone! If I did, read the beginning note, and you will know why! 


	6. Injured

DL: Hi, I'm back.   
  
DG: Who cares? Just start writing.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Shouldn't you be too?  
  
DG: Uh, yeah.  
  
Inuyasha: You were suppose to update Lavender, Winter Sonata, and Searching For Symbols!  
  
DL: So leave me alone!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Your making me weird.  
  
DL: I know, that's the point!  
  
Inuyasha: DL doesn't own us. DG is just watching and being a lazy ass.  
  
DG: Whack!  
  
  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Injured  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru kept on repeating the poem over and over again in his head, so that he can  
  
engrave it in his mind forever.   
  
The song of the sea  
  
The splash of the waves  
  
The beats of my heart.......  
  
All destiny  
  
Like the course of life  
  
Don't wait for me forever  
  
If we were meant to be  
  
We'll find each other  
  
As sure as the sun will rise  
  
I'll find you  
  
Follow the map that is your heart  
  
( by crimsonseer, thank you for the great poem!)  
  
"Kagome, I really hope we meet again." whispered Sesshoumaru to the wind as he picked  
  
up his pace.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"I can't believe I wrote that poem!" berated Kagome, a small blush forming.  
  
"Wrote what poem?" asked Inuyasha, popping out of nowhere, quickly noticing Kagome's  
  
blush.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome covered up quickly. To Quickly.  
  
"The poems called Nothing? What kinda poem is that?" asked Inuyasha giving Kagome a  
  
weird look and a crooked smile.  
  
"One that you'll never be able to write in your whole life." retorted Kagome, then she was  
  
gone in a flash.  
  
"What..." started Inuyasha. "Kagome! Wait for me!" cried Inuyasha as he quickly raced  
  
with the wind to catch up with Kagome, who was much faster than Inuyasha could ever be.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome was at the gate of her fortress. "Open the gate!" ordered  
  
Kagome. The gate guards quickly did what they were told and let their Mistress enter.  
  
"Was it the jewel you were looking for, Mistress?" asked the general with a deep bow.  
  
"No, but it was good exercise." replied Kagome, handing her sword to her general. "I'm  
  
going to go take a nap, make sure no one disturbs me."  
  
"Yes, mistress." stated the general as she was dismissed by a wave of Kagome's hand.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"We have to get that chest back!" yelled Kouga with a murderous glare. "It is the only  
  
way to gain Master's trust again!"  
  
"Kouga, easier said than done." stated Miroku. "What do we do? Mistress Kagome is not  
  
one to be taken lightly."  
  
"She is weak!" retorted Kouga, "and she is a female. Last time was because she took us  
  
by surprise!"   
  
"Your right, Kouga!" yelled the men in unison while raising their weapons. "When do we  
  
leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, so get prepared today!" yelled Kouga with a lot of enthusiasm. 'You  
  
will pay.' thought Kouga to himself. Miroku had a silly grin plastered across his face, wanting  
  
revenge almost as much as Kouga.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"The emperor is doing nothing but sleeping and eating." whined a peasant to no one in  
  
particular.  
  
"Sh, do you want to be beheaded?" asked his wife while covering his mouth. The man  
  
shook his head wildly and continued on his way with his wife, acting as if nothing happened.   
  
'What has this world come too?' thought Sesshoumaru to himself, taking a sip of his  
  
wine. 'What is really wrong with the emperor? What am I suppose to do?'  
  
"Your chicken, sir." called the waiter, (is this what you call a waiter in ancient times? I  
  
can't translate Chinese into English that well.) as he warily put the food in front of the white-  
  
haired demon and quickly backed away. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at the way humans  
  
react.  
  
'Better set my mind back into important things.' thought Sesshoumaru to himself taking a  
  
piece of chicken. As soon as he started to concentrate on what to do, his mind kept going back to  
  
Kagome. 'Why can't I forget her? It's not as if I will ever see her again.'  
  
Sesshoumaru payed for his breakfast, and left. "Keep the change." called Sesshoumaru over  
  
his back when the owner started to say a bunch of nonsense.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Man, don't be afraid!" shouted Kouga in front of Kagome's fortress. "She is only a  
  
women! Nothing more!"  
  
"Your right, Kouga!" replied everyone, smiling at the thought of revenge.   
  
"Are we going to kill everyone?" asked one of the men with a mischievous grin.  
  
"No, just to teach them a lesson and get the chest back." replied Kouga while flexing his  
  
sharp claws.  
  
"So, can I- um- can I have..." started the man who asked the question.  
  
"Mistress Kagome." finished Kouga, with a evil grin. "I don't see why not." The man  
  
smiled, followed by cheering.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"What's all the commotion?" asked Kagome's general with an annoyed look. "Mistress  
  
wanted peace, and you know what happens if she doesn't get what she wants." The gate guards  
  
quickly scrambled off to check, they all knew the consequences if their Mistress's peace was  
  
disturbed by some lesser demons.  
  
The gate guards notched an arrow and pointed it at Kouga from atop the fortress walls.  
  
"Leave, before I shot your heart out." commanded the guards pulling back the string of the bows.  
  
"What if I said, No?" asked Kouga glaring at the guards. The guards, without a second  
  
thought let the arrow fly. Kouga caught the arrow and snapped it in half, while giving an evil grin  
  
to the guards.  
  
The next thing the guards knew, two of Kouga's men had climbed the fortress wall  
  
without them knowing. Kouga and the rest of the men had acted as a distraction. Now Kouga's  
  
men had them by their throats, a second later, they snapped the guards neck. The general seeing  
  
what is happening quickly ran to get her Mistress.  
  
The men opened the door, and Kouga and the rest burst in. "Were in!" cheered Miroku.  
  
"Now lets go find Mistress Kagome."   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
The general quickly parted the beaded curtains and kneeled down. "Mistress, Kouga and  
  
his men are back for revenge!" stated the general in an urgent tone. "They have already killed  
  
two of our sisters when I left."  
  
Kagome quickly got up and cloaked herself in a silky, yellow robe with beautiful designs  
  
of phoenixes. Kagome quickly grabbed three, dangerously sharp, yellow, chopstick like jewelry  
  
and started putting her hair into a half bun as she ran out of the room. The jewelry was sticking  
  
out of the right side of her hair, glistening dangerously in the sunlight, while at the same time  
  
keeping her half bun in place.  
  
Kagome walked into the main room with Kouga in the middle, and her guards  
  
surrounding him, weapons drawn. Kagome walked straight pass Kouga and his men and sat on  
  
her throne. "What brings a weak, wimpy, wolf, like yourself here?" asked Kagome with a smirk  
  
as she watched Kouga try to regain his composure.  
  
"Give me back the chest you stole!" commanded Kouga raising his sword. Miroku  
  
unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at Kagome.  
  
Kagome waved her hand, her guards immediately understood to step back. "Go get the  
  
chest." stated Kagome with a hidden smirk. 'I'll play your game.'  
  
"But Mis..." started her general, but was silenced with a glance her way. Two guards  
  
hauled out the chest they stole, and Kagome motioned for them to put it in front of Kouga.  
  
Kouga opened the chest, and his mouth opened, seeing all the glistening diamonds, rubies,  
  
sapphires, and gold.   
  
"Since you acted like a nice girl and handed over the chest, we will spare your life."  
  
stated Kouga as he motioned for two of his men to carry the chest.  
  
Kagome's two generals looked like they could kill Kouga any moment for the disrespect  
  
they showed to their Mistress. Kagome looked at her generals and shook her head. Just as Kouga  
  
was going to leave with the chest, Kagome commanded, "Drop the chest."  
  
"What? Do you really want me to kill you?" asked Kouga as he threw a small dagger at  
  
Kagome. Kagome easily caught it between her fingers and smirked.  
  
"Is this the best you can do? If these are suppose to be your secret weapons, you have got  
  
to work on your speed and intelligence." stated Kagome, trying not to break into fits of laughter  
  
at Kouga's face. 'His look is priceless.'  
  
Kouga angrily threw another dagger, but Kagome spun away from it easily. At the same  
  
time as Kagome was spinning, she let lose one of her sharp chopstick jewelry which went flying  
  
at Kouga with lightning speed. Kouga's dagger was embedded into the wall behind Kagome,  
  
while Kagome's jewelry went straight through Kouga's right shoulder and out the wall. The  
  
jewel was embedded deeply in Kagome's fortress, half a mile away.   
  
"You were lucky." stated Kagome. "Seems like my aim was a bit off, and my throw was a  
  
bit weak. But you won't always be this lucky." Kouga grasping his wounded shoulder quickly  
  
ran, followed by his men.  
  
After a few minutes, Kagome had changed into a dark blue dress with little birds as  
  
designs. Kagome also had a pair of matching sapphire earrings and a smooth sapphire necklace.  
  
Then Kagome grabbed her sword, and went in pursuit of Kouga.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kouga, stop right there!" yelled Kagome unsheathing her sword. Kouga and Miroku  
  
tried to act brave, but their buckling knees gave them away.  
  
Kagome slashed down on Kouga, but was blocked. Kagome jumped back to see a demon  
  
in dark red stand in front of Kouga. "Master Manten, save us!" cried Miroku.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome with a small smile.   
  
"I am their Master's friend, and I will not allow you to hurt them." replied Manten as he  
  
directed a beam at Kagome.  
  
Kagome dodged and attacked. 'How pathetic! He doesn't really think he can beat me with  
  
this little power, does he?'   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
'I have to see Kagome again.' thought Sesshoumaru to himself as walked through the  
  
forest. 'I can't concentrate until I do.'   
  
Clang, click, bam. Sesshoumaru quickly raced to the sound of fighting. There stood  
  
Kagome with her sword aimed at a wounded Kouga. 'Manten? What is he doing here?' Kagome  
  
once again brought her attention back to Manten. Finally, Kagome used her energy and sent huge  
  
boulders flying at Manten, Kouga, Miroku, and all the men.  
  
Manten was wounded, along with Kouga, who got hit in the leg. Miroku, being the only  
  
one not wounded gathered up his courage and charged at Kagome with his sword. Kagome sent  
  
another huge boulder at Miroku.   
  
Sesshoumaru quickly took the blow for Miroku, not wanting to get Miroku hurt. Miroku  
  
tried to stop his charge, but couldn't. It went straight through Sesshoumaru' stomach. Kagome  
  
gasped, while Miroku broke into hysterical sobs.   
  
Kagome grabbed Miroku and tossed him away. "No!" screamed Miroku. "Don't kill  
  
Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Kagome pulled out the sword and threw it to a side and hauled Sesshoumaru up with all  
  
her energy and leaped away. 'Sesshoumaru, don't you dare die on me!' thought Kagome sadly to  
  
herself as she shed a tear, which she hadn't for eight years.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
DL: Please read and review!  
  
Sango: Will Sesshoumaru live or die?  
  
DL: You'll just have to find out next time.  
  
Shippo: where's me?  
  
DL: Uh, anyway, next time.  
  
"Ayame you have to save him!"  
  
"Why should I? I don't even know who he is."  
  
"If you don't, I'll kill you!"   
  
"I don't want your help."  
  
DL: Wanna guess who said what? It will be more detailed next time. There will be a new  
  
character, and will Sesshoumaru die or live?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
MysticalAngel: Thanx for once again, being the first to review this chapter.  
  
CrissyKitty: Your poem was really good, but it just didn't fit the scene to well. Sorry!   
  
KaJi No ToRi NaOsU: Hope you liked crimsonseer's poem. I think it was great. And I can't  
  
write poems either. ^_~  
  
chocolate: Too bad, you always did suck in English class. Just kidding. I'll miss you too! I  
  
already do!  
  
Jessica: Thanx for the offer, but it's not that big of a deal! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Lurrain: I added more, and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Dandy: Don't sweat over a poem! I hate thinking about poems!  
  
Kougasgrl: The poem was so sweet! Too bad I could only chose one! Maybe you can help with  
  
the next one! Tell ya later if interested. ^_^  
  
Mistress of time: I liked your poem a lot too! I had such a hard time picking!  
  
Ladyofthedragons: Glad to hear that, which means nothings confusing! Yay! Don't worry, my  
  
poetry is the worst, unless there is a grade! ^_^!  
  
Meadiaminer:  
  
Cup Cakes: Thanx for telling me, I'll try! But I've never done it before, so I'm not really sure.   
  
WishDragon: I tried to write as soon as I could! I loved your poem so much! But I already chose  
  
so, you know! 


End file.
